Wake up
by Best Dream and Worst Nightmare
Summary: Los ambarinos orbes que el pequeño infante de cabellos azabache lucía en medio de su redondeado rostro brillaban aún anonadados ante aquel cuento de hadas el cual, en los escasos cinco minutos que le llevó leerlo, se había convertido en su preferido. ¿Cómo era posible que un puñado de palabras pudieran llegar a formar algo tan bello? […] [OzxGilbert][Drabble][Shonen-ai]


Los ambarinos orbes que el pequeño infante de cabellos azabache lucía en medio de su redondeado rostro brillaban aún anonadados ante aquel cuento de hadas el cual, en los escasos cinco minutos que le llevó leerlo, se había convertido en su preferido. ¿Cómo era posible que un puñado de palabras pudieran llegar a formar algo tan bello? ¿Cómo un simple roce entre dos labios podía llegar a salvar a alguien de la muerte misma? Cerró entonces su ejemplar ilustrado de aquel cuento que se daba a conocer como _'La bella durmiente' _y, de un salto se incorporó, dejando atrás el gran sofá en el que estaba sentado.

_'Yo también quiero saber qué se siente al besar a alguien' _se dijo a si mismo una vez se encontró en pie, pensando en cómo conseguirlo. Una cosa estaba asegurada, un pequeño detalle que no podía faltar, en todos los cuentos de hadas el beso sólo surtía efecto si era proporcionado por un joven y apuesto príncipe. Y eso reducía las opciones a tan solo una: Oz. El premeditado plan comenzaba a tomar forma en la mente del pequeño Gilbert que, ansioso por llevarlo a cabo pegó su oreja izquierda a la puerta del cuarto de baño para lograr escuchar cómo, efectivamente, el agua continuaba corriendo. Definitivamente el baño le iba a tomar algo más de tiempo al señorito Vessalius, tiempo el cual el pelinegro pensaba desperdiciar de la manera más absurda de todas: fingiendo estar dormido.

Se recostó pues en el gran sofá que hacía poco había abandonado, cerrando los ojos en un intento de imitar a la joven princesa que aparecía retratada en una de las muchas ilustraciones de la pequeña fábula, a la espera de que su amo se dignase a abandonar de una vez la bañera. Y dejó correr un tiempo que él mismo calificaría como eterno aunque apenas se tratase de un puñado de minutos mientras, reacio a abandonar su lugar, se limitaba a dejar volar su imaginación al borde del sueño. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó antes de que su príncipe apareciese? Aunque no estaba seguro de ello la verdad es que agradecía el tener que esperar ya que al menos así podía pensar que si él se tomaba su tiempo era porque luchaba contra dragones, descifraba intrincados acertijos o se enfrentaba a un sin fin de pruebas en su camino hasta el lecho en el que su durmiente caballero se encontraba. Definitivamente cuántos más segundos transcurriesen más especial sería el beso que Oz le diera.

Y entonces un suave ruido de agua goteando, un suspiro, un sonido de succión producido por el caer del líquido por el desagüe y unos minutos de impaciencia más.

-**Giil- **escuchó entonces su nombre pronunciado por una voz que se podía calificar de melodiosa, una 'i' ligeramente alargada en una especie de cántico mientras unos pasos acompasados irrumpían en la sala. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. _'Ahora' _pensó siendo aquella la única palabra que se hizo presente en su mente una y otra vez en una repetición impaciente y casi asfixiante. **-¿Gilbert?¿Se puede saber qué haces?- **el rubio dejó caer entonces aquella pregunta retórica al ver como su joven criado yacía aparentemente dormido sobre el gran sofá. Y por un momento llegó a pensar que lo estaba, de hecho habría seguido con esa idea en mente de no ser por una desacompasada respiración nerviosa que delataba en él un claro estado de consciencia. **-Sé que estás despierto- **susurró una vez se encontró a su altura, sentándose en el borde del rojo mueble acolchado, a la derecha de su amigo, justo a la altura de su pecho, apartando del rostro contrario uno de los mechones de su negro cabello. Gilbert sintió como si su corazón diese un vuelco. _'Tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración sobre el rostro' _citó en su mente las palabras que hace unos momentos había leído, muerto de la impaciencia esperando que el acortado intervalo de los latidos de su corazón hiciera también más breve el lapso de tiempo que su 'señorito' se tomase en rozar sus labios.

_'Ya lo comprendo' _Las piezas se encajaron por si solas en la mente de Oz ¿El qué le dio la pista definitiva? Quién sabe. Quizá fuera el ejemplar de 'La bella durmiente' que se hallaba abierto a sus pies de una forma extremadamante casual, o puede que el notorio sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Gilbert, o la suave trompetita que sus labios formaban como si de una infantil forma pidieran ser besados. Jugueteó con una de las ondas del cabello ajeno mientras contemplaba la extensión de sus pestañas ligeramente rizadas **-Así que quieres que te despierte, ¿no es así, Aurora?- **lo dijo de una forma extremadamente edulcorada, como si de una burla se tratase pero con una intención oculta detrás de aquella broma maliciosa: expresar toda la ternura que su pequeño sirviente le inspiraba. Y esque, ¿quién no se sentiría sumamente conmovido por la extrema dulzura que aquel angelical rostro inspiraba? Tan solo un auténtico desalmado y desde luego él no se consideraba a si mismo dentro de ese gremio.

Gilbert asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras notaba como su rostro se encarnaba con mayor notoriedad. Lo sabía, Oz era consciente de el por qué de todo aquello y por el tono calmado de su voz no dudaba en que le despertaría pronto. Y entonces, aún con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mover siquiera un músculo fue capaz de percibir como su príncipe comenzaba a inclinarse sobre él con una lentitud casi tortuosa. Deseo poder incorporarse, poder romper por si mismo aquellos escasos diez centímetros que les separaban pero sabía que un hecho tan simple como ese rompería la magia. Cinco centímetros, cuatro, uno. Y en ese momento el tan ansiado contacto se produjo. Oz que había cerrado también sus párpados tocó con sus propios labios los ajenos, una masa suave, tersa, jugosa incluso que hizo que todas las hormonas de su cuerpo se disparasen.

En el momento mismo en el que ocurrió ambos dos, amo y sirviente supieron que aún tratándose de un contacto tan lleno de inocencia como aquel habían llegado a descubrir un nuevo tipo de magia: nunca antes se habían sentido tan vivos.

**E**tto, hey(?

Pues como podréis comprobar hoy me dio la venada cursi y me dije: _'¿Por qué no un pequeño Drabble GilbertxOz?Tan solo matará a medio mundo hispano de sobredosis de azúcar.' _

La verdad me he arriesgado un mucho con este fanfict ya que no tengo ni pajolera idea de si nuestro querido GilGil sabía leer de peque pero buee, para mí sabía 8D

Dejando a un lado posibles OoC's y mierdusquis varias creo que me iré a comer algo de helado y a deprimirme escuchando canciones tristes después de escribir esto.

PD: Tu review me anima a escribir33

Fdo: **Dream.**


End file.
